superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness Credits
Opening Credits * WB. Animation * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation Present * Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn, Grey Grifin, Matthew Lillard * Casting & Voice Direction: Lisa Schaffer * Edited by: Kyle Stafford * Music by: Andy Sturmer * Line Producer: Susan Ward * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Written by: Mark Banker * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Produced and Directed by: Paul McEvoy * "Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness" Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones ** Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley ** Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Diedrich Bader as H.A.M. ** Eric Bauza as Clark Sparkman ** Jeff Glen Bennett as Colt Steecase ** Jennifer Hale as Shannon Lucas, Ridley, Launch Manager ** Mark Hamill as Zip Elvin ** Malcolm McDowell as Sky Baron ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Uvinious "U-Boat" Botango, Drake ** Fred Tatasciore as Hudson Baron, Alien * Assistant Production Managers: April Cline, Leslie Granger * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Steve Jones, James Stenstrum * Prop Design: Art Lee, Jerry Richardson, Eunji Lee Roess * Background Key Design: Robert Harand, Jeff Palm, Vladi Rubhizhevsky * Background Paint: Juan Garrido, Shawn McKelvey, Jeff Palm * Color Stylists: Kim Bowen, Melanie Pava * Digital Paint: Erik Nordberg * Storyboard: Alex Almaguer, Aluir Amanacio, Brendan Clogher, James Fujii, Michael Goguen, Brandon McKinney, Rafael Rosado, Christina Sotta, Robert Souza * Storyboard Revisions: Christinea "Kiki" Manrique * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Jeff Hall, Karl Fischer, Brian Hogan, R. Michel Lyman, James Tim Walker * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre, Janette Hulett * Effects Animation: Vera Duffy, Matthew Girardi, Brett Hardin * Animation Directors: Seogi Kang, Bong-Guen Kim, Gangro Lee, Seugnkyung Lee, Seungwoo Yang, Jinyul Jang, Songyul Han, Jinhyun Choi * Layout Artists: Sang-Il Shim, Seungchul Kim, Jinchul Yang, Donghwan Oh, Byungjoon Jeun * Key Animation: Seokjin Jang, Yong-Gil Park, Dongjoo Seo, Seyung Jung, Seungjoon Jung, Namgil Jo, Taeshik Kang, Woosang Yoon, Jaeong Kim, Jaejoong Kim, Sungchan Lee, Yoon Jeong * Model Checkers: Jinmi Park, Jaehee oh, Jongman Leee, Eunhee Yang, Hyunsook Hang * In-Between Checkers: Namgi Kim, Heejung Kim, Jong-Gook Lee, Naksoo Choi, Chulgi Hong, Myungho Kim * Background Artists: Hyunhee Oh, Minhee Ahn, Sora Lee, Soonee Heo, Soeun Kim, Yunjung Park, Geunyung Kim, Myunghoom Lee, Yunmee Sung * Color Stylists: Yong Ahn, Hyonjung Park, Jungbong Jang, Han-Ah Lee, Yoonsuk Jeong, Yung-Eun Ko, Jiyun Lee, Jung-In Lee, Miyung Kim, Gyunran Goo * Composition: Jangho Park, Kyungsoo Choi, Heejin Kang, Hynheum Park * CGI: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon, Jaehwan Kim * Final Checker: Pilmook Chae * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Eunmi Lee, Sunyung Jang, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Monica Kang * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facility: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Track Readers: Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garicia * Post Production Sound Services: Digipost TV, Inc. * Online Editor: Gabriel Thorburn ** "Space Menace Theme" *** Written by; Andy Sturmer and Damon Criswell ** "Fear is Just a Word' *** Lyrics by: Paul McEvoy Music by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: Kevin Michael Richardson ** "Remember That Gang O'Mine" *** Written by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: Socrates Devinger * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Administrator: Zoe Lane * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production; Jay Bastian * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2014 Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company - www.warnerbros.com * WB. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Video Category:End Credits